


Experimental

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Apprentice, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Fisting, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Pre-Canon, Red Plague (The Arcana), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fun times between the Count and the Apprentice, with a little metal hand action involved.





	Experimental

**Author's Note:**

> There is no actual 'rape' in the story, as the apprentice is willingly having sex with everyone's favorite Count. However, I threw the tag of rape in there as there are a few points where Lucio does display some poor scene etiquette, so I tagged 'non con' in case anyone is super triggered by something like that.

you felt Lucio's claw scrape down your spine, just enough pressure to make you whimper, but not deep enough to draw blood. Hearing it, he laughed at you, shoving you forward. With your arms bound behind your back as they were, you fell flat onto your chest, ass on full display. 

 

The Count let out another laugh, this one sounding more malicious than the last, before you felt a hard smack on one cheek. You squeaked, and jerked away, not expecting him to smack you like that. 

 

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled, smacking your ass again, drawing another squeal out of you. These weren't playful love taps. You knew that come the morning, there would be scarcely an inch of unmarked skin on your body. 

 

His hand slipped under you, and your breath caught as you felt his fingers close around the chain attached to your nipples. There was a moment of anticipation that couldn't have been more than a few seconds long, but in that moment, unable to see, it felt like an eternity. Then, the Count yanked on the chain, pulling a yelp from your lips as your nipples were stretched away from your chest. 

 

"Come here." 

 

Another insistent tug on the chain. 

 

You wriggled further up the bed, a task in and of itself thanks to the handcuffs, trying to gain some slack in the chain attached to your body, but Lucio was having none of it. Eventually, you crawled far enough up the bed that you bumped into his thigh, stopping abruptly. You didn't have a moment to pause, before a hand was tangled in the hair at the back of your head, shoving you down. Something bumped against your lips, and you opened your mouth hesitantly, only to have Lucio's cock shoved into your mouth and down your throat so quickly that you nearly threw up. 

 

The Count didn't give you a moment to relax, but instead, began fucking your mouth almost violently, the head of his member bumping the back of your throat as you gagged around him. Tears welled up in your eyes behind the blindfold as your throat was abused, and you let out a small whimper at this. 

 

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we're just getting started." He purred at you, his hand coming down to smack one side of your ass again. The sound resounded through the bedroom, and you were positive that should anyone be passing by, they would've heard the noise out in the hallway. You let out another yelp, cock still buried in your throat, causing Lucio to let out a deep moan. 

 

"I wonder how you'd sound with this metal arm inside you." He mused. 

 

Behind the blindfold, you rolled your eyes. He'd been talking about finally involving that _thing_ during your sessions, but so far, all that he had really used it for was to scratch you up a little every once in a while, or smack your ass a few times. Once, when he was feeling particularly daring, he choked you, leaving bruises that perfectly matched the sharp claws at the end of his fingers. You hollowed out your cheeks, sucking hard at his dick, causing him to break off into a loud moan. 

 

"Fuck! That's how you do it!" His claw grasped tightly at your ass. You knew that you would have a hand-shaped bruise there by the morning. 

 

From somewhere above you, you could hear the sound of a cork being pulled out of a vial. A moment later, you felt a cold, viscous liquid dripping down your crack and into your hole, causing you to whimper. It would appear that the Count had gotten more worked up than usual, to be grabbing for lube so soon into a session. 

 

Then, a metal finger probed at your hole. Your head shot up as you spit out the cock in your mouth. "Lucio." You hissed in warning. This was something you didn't agree to, something you didn't think you wanted. Your main concern, of course, being that you'd be injured beyond saving if he saw fit to ravage you with those claws of his, considering how sharp they were. You'd seen them shred fabric, the cold metal ripping through silk and velvet like they were made of little more than wet paper. You didn't want to know what they would do to the inside of your body. 

 

"Shush, pet." He dismissed you, before sliding his finger in as far as it would go. You let out a quiet whine at the sudden feeling of smooth, cold metal inside your body. This was definitely a new sensation, and it wasn't entirely pleasant either. It was too cold, too hard, especially when compared to flesh. You attempted to wriggle away from the intruding finger, only to find yourself trapped against the Count's body as he worked his finger in and out of you, before adding a second. 

 

You were trembling, but whether from fear or arousal, you weren't certain. Your own cock, untouched until now, was hard against your stomach as Lucio started scissoring you, making you let out an embarrassing noise. Any moment now, you knew, you would feel those claws dig into you, causing pain. You were practically waiting on it. 

 

Instead, a third finger was stuffed inside of you, causing you to let out a slight grunt. It was bordering on too much, and it was definitely too soon. Of course, leave it to the Count to always keep you just slightly on the side of pain when walking the faint line between pain and pleasure. 

 

"You're doing wonderful." He murmured, and if you didn't flush at being praised like this, you were lying. You craved being praised like this, especially when you were in such a degrading position. You were torn between begging him to stop, and begging him to keep going. "Relax for me." He whispered against your skin.

 

Then, you felt another finger probing you. "Wait!" 

 

Your head was shoved back down, his cock effectively gagging your protests as you felt a fourth finger being forced into you, stretching you beyond what was pleasant, pushing your limits and your tolerance. You whimpered pathetically as you felt yourself being opened up, and fresh tears started spilling from your eyes. Almost in a parody of loving affection, you felt his hand, the one that was holding your head down, petting your hair lightly. 

 

His hand wandered under your body, fingers trailing over your dick lightly. You jerked suddenly, moving your hips to try to get more friction. In the process, you managed to impale yourself further on his metal fingers, causing you to cry out. You were trapped between the pain and the pleasure, and this time, you'd managed to cause yourself more pain in your pursuit of pleasure. 

 

"I knew you'd enjoy this."

 

"Please." You whimper, not sure what you were begging for, whether you wanted him to stop or to keep going. 

 

"Please what?"

 

You shook your head violently, not sure what to ask for, let alone how to ask for it. 

 

He laughs at you, before curling his fingers inside you. The sharp points of the claws prick and poke at one spot that has you seeing stars. Encouraged, he prods further, causing you to let out a deep moan and rock back against his hand. 

 

"Do you want to cum?" 

 

You nod frantically, hands opening and closing, desperate to grab on to something. 

 

"Not yet." ...Yet? What else did he have in mind? Before you could entertain that thought too far, he was shoving himself back down your throat, causing a fresh wave of tears to spring to your eyes as you gagged. You struggled against the hand that held you down, to no avail. The metal claws in your ass slowly slid out, until nothing but the tips were in. Then, they were shifting, rearranging their position. 

 

You let out a helpless whine, knowing what would come next, unable to prevent it.

 

"Just breathe, you'll be fine." Then, his fingers, this time, accompanied by his thumb, were forcing their way back into your body. You squeal and thrash, trying to escape. It was too much, too soon, and you felt like you were being split in half. Despite your best efforts, it was no use, and Lucio continues to impale you slowly, ignoring your cries and struggles. Despite the fact that his mercenary days were many years behind him by this point, he was still strong, almost freakishly so. You were smaller than him, and in times like this, he definitely took advantage of the fact that you were smaller and weaker. 

 

"Come on, pet, just a little more." He coaxed you, the hand that tangled in your hair stroking and petting your head gently, at complete odds with the hand that was currently forcing you open. Your protests were muffled, turned into unintelligible syllables around the organ in your mouth. Finally, his hand stopped moving, if only for the moment, and you were finally allowed to slide his dick out of your mouth. You didn't have the strength or energy to struggle, and you lay across his lap, gasping for air. 

 

"You look so pretty right now. You're so good, taking my whole hand like the little slut you are. " He cooed at you. Somehow, despite the filthy words and the pain in your ass, you were still rock hard, and begging for attention. "I think I'm going to keep you."

 

His flesh hand was now petting your face lightly, stroking at your cheeks. As your breathing started to even out, his claws started to move inside you again, causing you to keen and whimper. Now, he was murmuring words of encouragement to you, making you flush red with embarrassment and reduce you down to nearly nothing and working you up again.

 

"Cum for me." He whispers. His flesh hand finally closes around your cock and strokes it, while the other hand, wrist deep inside you presses against you, milking you for all you're worth. There, in between Lucio's hands, you come undone, head snapping back as a string of disconnected syllables spew from your mouth and cum spurts across your stomach and his thighs. Your body twitches and shakes as you ride out the high, your lover stroking you through it. 

 

However, as you come down from your high, he continues to stroke you, causing you to let out tiny yelps and mewls. "T-too much!" You finally gasp out, shortly before a second, weaker orgasm claims you. 

 

Finally, his hands still, and you collapse in a boneless mess across his lap. You're allowed to catch your breath for a few moments, before you felt the metal hand inside you start to slide out slowly, dragging against you, making you whimper in the process. 

 

"Now it's my turn." 

 

Then, the hand is gone, leaving you gaping open and missing the feeling of being filled and stretched. Lucio picks you up, as if you weighed nothing, your limp state making it easier for him. Your legs are spread open, and he starts to impale you, slowly, inch by inch, reveling in the tight fit. There's some lube left over from his little escapade with his prosthetic arm. It's enough to make sure that you won't tear, but it isn't doing quite enough, and you cry out at the slow burning sensation that comes from his forcing his cock into your hole. 

 

Finally, he bottoms out, and pulls you flush against his chest. Your arms are trapped between the two of you, causing you to squirm at the discomfort. "You're fucking amazing." He hisses into your ear. Then, he's licking at your earlobe, tongue trailing down your throat. There's a momentary pause, and then, he's biting you. You cry out, part in pain, part in protest. It's sharp and hard and you know that he's marking his territory. He wants everyone to know that you belong to him, and him alone. 

 

Then, his tongue is swiping over the bite mark, soothing the angry red skin, a feather light kiss pressed against you, making you shiver. "Ready, pet?"

 

You let out a shaky nod. 

 

"Good."

 

His metal arm wraps around your throat, crushing you against his chest before he thrusts up into you hard enough to make you scream and see stars, before his grip tightens and chokes off your voice. His flesh hand finds its way in between your legs, stroking and rubbing you until you're reduced to a squirming mess as your vision starts to go black around the edges. 

 

Just as you're about to pass out, the hand around your throat loosens, and you're gasping for air like a fish out of water. Then, you finally break, putty in his hands. "Please!"

 

"Please  _what_?" Lucio asks, and you can practically hear the wicked smirk through his words. 

 

"Fuck!" You yelp as he gives a particularly rough thrust, his hand squeezing around your shaft at the same time. If he did that again, there was a very good chance that you'd cum on the spot. 

 

"We already are." This time, he does laugh at you. 

 

"Lucio, please! Please!" 

 

"Please what?" He mocks you, stilling for a moment. Of course, leave it to the narcissistic Count to decide that this was the moment that he needed his ego stroked more than he needed his dick stroked. Or worse, suddenly showing his lack of intelligence. You let out a whimper at the loss of stimulation, trying to rock back on him, but failing to gain any friction. "Please! I  _need_ you!" 

 

"Do you now?" He whispers in your ear, sending shivers down your spine as his tongue comes out to trace the cartilage so lightly it's more a suggestion than anything else. You whine, wriggling against him, desperate for something, anything. Even the hand between your legs is gone now, leaving you to float helplessly.  " _Yes!"_

 

"Then beg for it." Lucio hissed at you. His fingers traced against the inside of your thighs, feathery touches that heated your skin more than anything else. Your own cock, now untouched, twitched almost painfully. "Please, Lucio, please just fucking please, I need you, please fuck me!" You babble, hating the desperation that seeped into your voice, but too gone to care. 

 

"Well, if you insist." He drawled, before sighing. "The things that I do for you." 

 

You let out a helpless whimper, almost at the point of crying from frustration and need. He'd successfully broken you, making you beg and plead for him to fuck you, but now that you were finally begging him, he was threatening to hold out on you, leaving you unsatisfied and horny.

 

He'd done it before, the last time that he thought that you were being 'rude' and weren't begging properly, you were teased until you were a hair away from an orgasm, and left plugged and gagged, trussed up on his bed and unable to do so much as squirm, a cock ring ensuring that you couldn't even cum from an accidental draft in the room. You were left with nothing to do except wait for the Count to return from whatever important royal duties required his pressing, urgent attention, and wait you did. While half of Vesuvia was finally getting their legal matters attended to, and the Count was being rather productive for once, you were forced to wait in agony from late night until the afternoon of the next day.

 

At that point, instead of being freed, Lucio made a point to fuck you on every flat surface of his chambers, and some vertical ones as well. Your throat was hoarse from screaming, and you would have no voice for the next several days, nor would you be able to sit properly. Meanwhile, he beamed like the cat that caught the canary, and rightfully so. 

 

Behind you, he cleared his throat, as if reminding you that there was something that you hadn't quite done yet. 

 

"Thank you." You croak out, catching yourself before he had to remind you with words. Not being grateful for the way he treated you was definitely another example of 'being rude'.

 

"For?" he prompted you, impatience creeping into his voice. 

 

"For fucking me." You whisper. Just saying it out loud like this was more than just a little humiliating. No doubt, he got off on your humiliation. 

 

"And?" 

 

"And for being so willing to - mrrp!" You let out choked moan as he threw the both of you forward, your body supported on your shoulders and knees, his weight heavy on your back. Inside you, his cock twitched, making your eyes roll back. 

 

"I didn't catch that last part." He teased. 

 

"And for being so willing to - Aah!" A second time, he refused to let you finish a statement, slamming so deep into your body you were surprised that the two of you hadn't fused into one corporeal being. 

 

"Where's your manners, kitten?" He teased you, claws coming up brush over your chest with feather light strokes. 

 

"Lucio." You whimper. 

 

"Yes?" 

 

You weren't sure whether to beg him to let you finish your sentence, beg him to stop playing with your pert nipples, or beg him to fuck you into the mattress. The conflicting thoughts ran around your head, and the only thing that you were capable of doing was whimpering out once more. 

 

 

"Use your words." Lucio taunted you, claws circling your nipples, causing you to gasp and wriggle against him. 

 

"Please." You finally whisper. Again, you're not sure what you're asking for, or if it even matters anymore. A sudden wave of sadness washes over you. None of this matters anymore. In a few months, Lucio would be dead from the plague, and you'd surely proceed him into the grave. A pauper's grave, mind you. The palace certainly had no designated plot of land for a poor magician like yourself to be buried on, even if you were the Count's favorite fuck toy. 

 

You lost the will to continue to hold your body (mostly) upright, let alone struggle or beg. 

 

"Do you want me to get you off?" Lucio purred into your ear, seemingly taking your limpness for surrender, not despair. You gave a weak nod. What was the point of any of this? A few brief moments of pleasure before your inevitable death? 

 

Before you could get any further into your train of thought, derailed as it was, you felt teeth sink into your flesh, a hair away from drawing blood, dragging you back to the present moment. "There we go. Stay here with me, will you?" Lucio hisses, lapping at the side of your neck, before biting you once more. You let out a high pitched squeal as you felt the skin finally break, blood dribbling out. 

 

Above you, the Count lets out a moan at the taste, sucking at the wounds like a vampire, ensuring that you'd have a hell of a time hiding the 'evidence' of your escapade with him. In sharp contrast to how you felt, your cock hardened again from it's half flaccid state. 

 

"Relax." He whispered. Before you had a moment to comprehend what he was saying, he started thrusting into your body, limp and pliant as it was. You let out a mewl, your fingers curling into fists as you felt Lucio practically rearranging your guts, his arms braced against your shoulders both for leverage and to keep you in the 'perfect' position. 

 

The moment his flesh hand snaked under your body, wrapping around you, it was all over, and you were cumming hard, your body betraying you despite the turmoil in your brain. A heartbeat later, the Count was spilling his seed inside your body, the hot liquid splashing and coating your inner walls before he collapsed limply over your back. 

 

Then, you could hardly breathe, let alone think. It could've been an hour or mere moments later before he was dragging himself off of you, your lungs finally expanding with a gasp. His hand tangles into your hair before yanking the blindfold off, pulling a few strands of hair out in the process. You blink rapidly, the dim lighting of the Count's bedroom chambers too much for your eyes that had been completely shrouded in darkness for the past hour plus. 

 

Lucio is staring down at you, flushed and sweaty, or rather, sweatier than usual, a feral grin pasted across his face. "You look delicious." He purrs at you. 

 

Once more, you feel the blood rushing into your cheeks, and you quickly make to look away. Instead, he grabs your chin roughly, forcing you to look him straight in the eyes. You hold back a squeak of dismay. You knew that look all too well. 

 

"I may as well eat you up." Lucio's grin grows impossibly wider. Then, you are shoved flat onto your back, and Lucio is climbing between your legs. "Don't you dare look away, pet." 

 

The unspoken threat hangs in the air between you. 

 

Then, his hands are wrenching your legs apart, and his mouth is on you, lapping up your cum from your stomach and thighs with light feathery strokes. Nearly instantly, your head falls back as you let out a loud moan. Your cock gives a twitch, clearly enjoying the attention even as you let out a whimper at the thought of being forced to cum again. "Watch me. I won't tell you again." 

 

You struggle to hold your head up as the Count continues to lick and kiss his way around your most intimate places, yet managing to never quite give it the attention it demands. "Lucio." You gasp, pleading with him to both give you more and to stop all at the same time. 

 

"Yes?" He asks, before extending his tongue and pressing it flat against your cock. You're rock hard immediately, as if you'd never come at all during the entire session. 

 

"Fuck!" You yelp, trying to clamp your legs together. The only thing you manage to do is hold him tight against your body. Your strength is no match for his muscles and metal arm, even weakened as they are. 

 

"Oh, but we just did." He smirks at you. Then, without breaking eye contact, he takes your cock into his mouth to its base in one fell swoop. In an instant, another orgasm is washing over you, and you're crying out, spilling whatever cum you had left down his throat. Then, your head falls back against the bed behind you as you try to catch your breath. 

 

Lucio pulls off of you with a slick noise. "Worked up so easily, are we?" 

 

You make an indistinct noise to the affirmative, a fresh blush coating your face. 

 

He laughs at you. "What a pity. I haven't even gotten to the main course." 

 

 


End file.
